sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Usables
Usables are inventory items that are activated with the use command. For items that can be selected to provide a bonus during skill checks or activated with the repair and craft commands, see the Tools page instead. Items that can be consumed with the eat command are listed at Food. Healing Advanced Hiver Medkit Hiver based super medkit. Charges: 8 *Requires a medical skill check. Advanced Liir Medkit Liir based super medkit. Charges: 8 *Requires a medical skill check. Aggressive Antibiotics Medicine that can reduce up to 4 levels of a disease instantly. Requires medical skill in order to get the correct dosage. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Instantly reduces 4 levels of Disease * Can be crafted. Anti-Venom This syringe carries a poison cure with a good chance of working. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Medical (60 or under) (skill check) * Instantly reduces Poison level by 3. * Can be crafted. Antibiotics Medicine that can reduce up to 2 levels of a disease instantly. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Instantly reduces Disease by 2 levels. Chemical Neutralizer This syringe carries a powerful poison cure that can cure or reduce high level poisons. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Eliminates all poison. Counter Poison M'kkose fungal mix in an injector cures any poison level completely but doubles hunger rate for 25 rounds. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Eliminates any poison level. * Doubles Hunger Rate for 25 rounds. * Can be crafted. Damper Patch A radiation absorbing skin patch to help reduce radiation poisoning. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 20 * Removes 100 radiation. * Can be crafted. Hum Gum A stimulant that will bring the user out of any stunned, confused or berserk state by resonating a tone powered by chewing. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 10 * Cures berserk, confusion, stun and fear. * Can be crafted. Immunoagents Powerful nanobot directed antibiotics render the user temporarily immune to disease. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 *Immunity to disease for a short time Immunojolt A very powerful Liirian adaptive antibiotic that renders the user immune to disease for 50M. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 10 * Takes effect the turn after using, and lasts 50 turns. * If user is diseased when successfully used, disease will be removed the next turn. * Requires a hefty medical (125) check. * Ranger: 22 exp for failure, 46 exp for success (may vary) * Ranger: 0 turns to consume. Liir Psi Booster This powerful neural stimulant gives a massive recharge to one's psionic power reserves but can destabilize the mind if used incorectly. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 10 * Restores 100 Psi points. * Does not use up a turn. * Does nothing if medical check is failed. (wrong it causes madness, tested with Striker) * Liir don't require a medical check to use. Master Kit A small medpouch injector used by zuul males to handle small wounds and distracting conditions as well as stimulate psionic power. The chemical mixture is dangerous for the inexperienced to use though. Charges: 5 *Medical 105 (skill check) *Deals damage and may inflict dimmed if medical check fails. *Provides healing (*+45) and restores PSI (*+50). *Takes 1 turn to use. *Does not use up a turn. *May heal certain states (needs to be tested and verified, but the description seems to suggest this). **Does NOT reduce disease, nor remove dimmed. *Numbers based on Medical 63, Redaction 63, Brains 85, thought I suspect if any, only medical would affect result. Med Patch These patches instantly deliver healing agents and do not require medical skill to use. Right click to activate. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 20 * Heals a fixed 20 health Medicinal Nuts A safe, purified alien nut that can still heal mind and body. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 10 * Provides a fixed 30 food, 20 PSI, and 30 healing. Does not affect status ailments. Morrigi Med Drone A small hovering medical sphere that automatically aids in healing. Charges: 5 (rechargeable) * Lasts 20 turns per charge. * Heals 1 HP (2 for striker) per turn, in addition to any other regeneration Nanomeds A small patch which injects a batch of medical nanobots that provides a one shot repair of damage. Requires no medical skill. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 15 * Heals a fixed 60 health. Pain Killers Pain killers deigned to help the user push past the effects of serious wounds. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 20 *Heals 5 health *Food +1 *Removes Wounded for 20 turns *Removes Pain Psi Booster This neural stimulant gives a quick refresh to one's psionic power reserves. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 10 * Restores 50 Psi points. Regen Patch A healing patch that just keeps on giving. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 *+10hp/moment for 10? turns * Can be crafted. Resistance Booster These chemicals bolster the immune system and strongly improve the chance to resist the next disease. Charges: 1 Stack Size: ?? *Food +2 *Boosts immunity to Disease Smart Chems Nanobots designed specifically to hunt and breakdown harmful chemicals making the user immune to poison for 150 M. Charges: 1 Stack Size: ?? * Immunity to Poison for 150 M. Stimulants These adrenaline based pills can shock a user out of various states. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 20 * Removes berserk, blind, confusion, fear, slowed, and stunned. * Will deal 1 damage to you when used. Tarkan Field Surgery The standard medical device carried by Tarka support troops. Part expert system, part robo surgeon. The field surgery can heal serious wounds in combat. Charges: 8 *Requires a medical skill check. *Can be used without passing time. * Provides healing based off medical skill (needs confirmation) Terran Med-Kit Standard sol-force trooper med-kit capable of handling a variety of light wounds. Will also reduce disease one level when used Charges: 5 *Provides healing based off medical skill. **61 medical results in aprox. 50 - 65 hp per use. *Reduces disease level by 1. *Takes 1 turn to use. Miscellaneous Base Paste A thick spreadable rendered fat mixture that when smeared over you gives temporary protection against acid attacks. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Takes 1 turn to use. * Disappears depending on hits, not time. Berserker Serum A failed super soldier stimulant that increases combat power but drives the user into a berserker state where they get stronger, move faster, do more melee damage but also take more damage. *+1 movement speed *+20 might *Causes Berserk. *2 attacks per turn *100% melee damage increase *Monsters deal 50% more damage to player Breaching Charge A small explosive device meant to breakdown locked doors. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 Damage: 50 * Damages doors. * Takes multiple charges for stronger doors. * Can only be used on closed doors. Chizek Fungus A Hiver fungal life form bred to merge with and heal Hiver chitin. For Non-Hiver this fungus can be used to repair 5 points of damage to heavy armors. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 10 * Repairs 5 durability to Heavy Armor. * Heals somewhere between 35 and 45 on hiver warrior. Unknown how it scales. * Uses Biotech skill. Computo Brain The remains of a Computo Lab mech brain that can be triggered to display the last message it read from the master system. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 1 *Works like a mobile console Diagnostic Chip An improvised scanning chipset that can identify alien artifacts. it is consumed by use. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Identifies weapon bio mods, armor mods, and mutation serums. * Will target the unidentified item that was placed earliest in the inventory. * Can be crafted. Door Spike A powerful improvised explosive designed to be driven into a door seam and then detonated. Stack Size: 5 Damage: 125 * Can only be used on closed doors. * Can be crafted. Faux Tag Lets you register as a lab specimen to security elements for 10 turns or until the player attacks. * Security will not attack for 10 turns or until the player attacks. * Can be created. Fear Lantern A strangely cross-species symbol of fear carved from a gourd. A nasty trick. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 1 * When used, it is placed on the ground for 7 turns and inflict the fear status on enemies within a certain distance. * Can be created. Fire Foam An emergency fire-suppressant device, breaking one of these small pellets will result in an immediate burst of fire smothering foam large enough to put out a burning person or dark lord of sith. Charges: 1 *Removes the Fire debuff Hinge Spike A small improvised explosive designed to be driven into door connection points and then detonated. Stack Size: 5 Damage: 90 * Can only be used on closed doors. * Can be crafted. Lipid Optimizer A formula that increases a body`s ability to store food energy. *Food: 50 *max. Food: +50 Mitochondrial Stimulator This Enzyme causes a temporary mitochondrial shift to non-standard energy molecules easing the need for food. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 *Food: 1 *Character requires no food for a period of time Motion Sensor This compact motion sensor will light up the presence of moving monsters in a large area around the user. Right click or place in ready bar to activate. Charges: 8 (rechargeable) *Identifies enemies on the map, including camouflaged Adaptoids. *Engineer starts with this item. Plasma Torch A small but powerful welding torch that can be used to either seal or destroy a door. Charges: 4, rechargeable *Damage: 75 *Sealed doors can't be opened by anyone; they must be destroyed to pass through. Pulse Resonator A cobbled together device that detects traps by generating sonic pulses and then analyzing how they propagate Charges: 5 *Once activated, will detect nearby traps for a set duration as the player moves around. * Can be crafted. Scanning Analyzer An advanced diagnostic device that can identify alien artifacts. Charges: 3 (rechargeable) * Identifies weapon bio mods, armor mods, and mutation serums. Steroidal Enhancers Charges: 1 * Improves Might stat by +1 Steroidal Venom A powerful strength and metabolic enhancer. It will boost the user`s strength and ability to take damage but it has dangerous side effects and should be avoided. *Needs successful medical check *+50 might *+30 armor *-30 all skills except combat skills *lasts 100 turns, then poison lvl 2 * Can be crafted. Temporal Ejector A powerful ancient Morrigi chrono device that can send the user back in time to the point they entered the level. *Requires a computer skill check. Turret Override A small device that can subvert the closest turret. *Subverts the nearest turret to fight for you. *One use only. * Can be crafted. Category:Inventory Objects Category:Main Category:Gear Category:Usables